Lost Memories
by Amywxue
Summary: "T-Train?" Sven and Eve looked up at the boy they'd been through so much with. What they saw was something they'd never even dared to imagine. Those were not the eyes of their friend they'd known so well. They were the eyes of an assassin. When Train gets kidnapped, his friends are determined to save him. But this new threat may be far more dangerous then they had ever imagined...
1. Prologue

**So…this is my third story. The story follows the anime, except with the same ending as the manga, when Train stays with Sven and Eve. However, there are a few changes. In here, Eve's personality is more closer to the Eve in the manga, where she has a little more emotion. Also, in this fanfic Train is about 18. Sorry, but no romance. AT ALL. Hope you enjoy. Aw, seriously? I never know what to say in the first chapter/prologue. Anyways, I tend to type too fast and leave out letters, or even add extra letters, so sorry about that in advance. Please let me know if I spelt someone's name wrong.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Black Cat.**

**Prologue**

"Train!" Eve screamed. The former assassin known as the Black Cat coughed. Eve watched in horror as she saw his hand some away – he had coughed blood.

"What…what do you want from us?" He managed to gasp, leaning heavily against the wall. His eyes were already drooping – the effect of the gas that the man had sprayed at him, no doubt.

"Us? Oh no, Train Heartnet. We don't want_ us_. The only one we want is _you_." The stranger wore a dark green coat, and dark sunglasses that hid his eyes. What _could_ be made of his face, however, was twisted into a cruel smile.

"No! Stop!" Eve gasped, hating the fact that she was watching all of this unfold before her, but can't to do anything about it. She had been ambushed, and then tied up with some kind of rope that, no matter how hard she tried, she just _couldn't _get free off. She'd even tried cutting it, but the stupid thing just wouldn't break.

"Okay then. If the only one you want is me, then let Princess go." Train stared boldly up at the taller man. The man sneered.

"Princess? Very well, but only if you agree to come with us without resisting."

"No, Train!" Eve shouted. "Don't!" However, Train silenced her with a warning stare, and shook his head. "Train…"

"And will you promise not to hurt any of my friends?" The man considered this.

"Yes, we do. Unless they interfere with us, that is," he added with another cruel smile. "If they do…" He allowed the threat to hang in the air.

"Fine." Train dropped his gun in defeat. Not that he'd even be able to use it, with both his arms in that condition. The man and his pack of masked goons had, after a long fight, dislocated both of his shoulders. And with Eve caught, Train had no choice but to comply. The sunglasses man grinned.

"That's it…" He purred. "I knew we'd get through to you in the end. With your friend as hostage, we guessed that you wouldn't choose rashly…" A black car pulled up outside the dark alleyway. "Ah! It appears that our ride is here. If you will, Mr Heartnet…?" Unresistingly, Train allowed himself to be dragged into the car.

"We will find you, Train!" Eve called to the retreating figures. "Sven, you and I are a group. No matter what it takes, we _will_ find you. That's what friends do. No matter what, don't forget that."

The brown haired boy paused, and looked back. His golden eyes softened at her words. His mouth moved, and spoke one sentence. Then he was bundled into the car, and was driven off.

"Eve! Where are you?" The man dressed in a white suit shouted.

"Sven?" Eve murmured. Then in a louder voice, she called back; "Sven! I'm over here!"

"Eve!" The sound of heavy footsteps, then the green-haired man turned the corner and spotted her. His face broke into a relieved smile. "Eve! I'm so glad you're okay. Where's Train?" Then he noticed her grim features, and looked around, his smile fading. "Train…where is he?"

"Some..." Her voice broke. "Some men in masks took him." She gulped. "They beat him up, then took him. They dislocated both his shoulders…he still managed to take half of them out with his legs…but they recovered quickly. He was being overwhelmed. And then a man with huge sunglasses came and sprayed some sort of gas at Train…he seemed to lose all of his energy. They said that they only wanted him, so Train agreed that he would go with them if they promise not to hurt us and leave us alone. Before he left, I told him that we will definitely find him, no matter what it takes, because that's what friends do." She gave the older man a sharp look. "We _will_, won't we?"

"Of course," Sven replied without any hesitation at all. "You were right, Eve. That _is_ what friends do. And that is what we will do." He took out his cell phone. "In fact, I'll call Rins right now. If anyone would know anything about mysterious masked men, it would be her. Oh, and Anette too I suppose…"

After several phone calls, Sven and Eve were on their way to meet up with Rins at a hotel.

"Oh, by the way, Eve," Sven remembered. "Did Train say anything before he was taken?"

Eve looked out of the window. "Yes… he said…" She still remembered clearly, the last words spoken to her by the person that she thought of as her older brother. The words that both warmed her heart and filled her with sadness. The way they were spoken, as if he knew what was going to happen once they take him…

"_Remember this, Princess…No matter what happens, I will never completely forget about you and Sven. Never ever."_

**Okay, yes, Eve may seem a little out of character. But as I said, it's the manga-style Eve. I wanted to emphasise on the close family relationship between Train, Sven and Eve. And no, it is **_**not**_** in a romantic way. I know it's a bad story but please don't criticise me too badly. Depending on weather people like it or not, I may or may not post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	2. The Search For the Cat

**Finding the Cat**

**A huge thanks to Sweet Cynthia and azure blue espeon for being my first two reviewers, and leaving such nice comments (^o^). It really inspired me to keep writing :). Anyway, here it is! Hope I don't disappoint!  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Black Cat. If I did then Train wouldn't have left Sven and Eve in the anime...**

"Any news?" Eve demanded as soon as she walked in and caught sight of Rinslet Walker.

"Hey, calm down! I just got here too, remember?" Rins laughed. She stopped, though, when she saw Eve's face. "Ok, so can you tell me what exactly happened? That idiot Sven only shouted to me something like "TraingotcapturedcomeandmeetmeandEveatthehotelonth ecornerofthestreetthisisurentsohurryupandcome!" ('Translation: Train got captured. Come and meet me and Eve at the hotel on the corner of the street. This is urgent so hurry up and come!') over the phone. Took me forever to find this place too, once I actually worked out what he said." She glared at Sven. "And you call yourself a gentleman? Shouting to a lady over the phone? Really?"

Sven lit a cigarette. "Well it _was_ urgent," he huffed indignantly. "Besides, you know very well that you're the one exception for woman." Then he ducked as Rinslet attempted to punch him in the face. "See? What kind of a _lady_ would do that?" Rins gave him another _look_, but decided to overlook this once. After all, Train was in danger.

"Can you tell me?" She asked Eve in a gentler voice. Eve didn't want to - the memory was still painful, and the fact that she couldn't do a thing about it only made it worse. But she knew that this was important, so, in a only slightly shaky voice, recounted the whole event.

"Hum...I see..." Rins tapped the table thoughtfully. Eve looked up at her anxiously. "I'll need some time to think about this," she announced.

"You do that. Meanwhile, I think we may have a lead." Eve looked up at Sven in surprise. "It was from when I called Annette," He explained. He took another puff on his cigarette.

"Well? What is it?" Rins asked impatiently.

"There's another organization, kinda like Chronos, that's only recently started to show itself to public," Sven began. "No-one knows how many members it has, or how strong they are. Funny though, that the government hasn't noticed them before now," He added.

"Is that it?" Eve asked, appalled.

"Well what did you expect?" Sven sighed. "No-one's seen them before since today. It's a wonder that Annette managed to get this info at all!" He stared out of the opened her mouth to say something, but Rinslet placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head slightly. Eve closed her mouth, nodded, and walked into the other room with Rins.

"Don't mind him, Eve," Rins said kindly. "He's just upset about Train as well. He doesn't show it, but he's really worried. Train's just like a...well, kinda like a son to him, I suppose." Eve nodded again - without noticing it, she, Sven and Train were already much closer than friends. They were more like family. The thought even one of them leaving the family was unimaginable.

"Train's like a brother to me, too," Eve muttered. It wasn't something she'd usually admit. "Even though he's a annoying one." The thief-for-hire laughed.

"Ok then...shall we check on Mr Gentleman in the other room?" Eve gave a small snort.

* * *

"Sven? Are you okay?" Eve asked the silent man.

"Huh? Oh, sure..." He fell silent again. A vein showed on Rins's forehead.

"Oh, for god's sake..." She muttered, marching closer to Sven. Eve gulped, and took a few steps back to stay in a safe distance. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?!" Rins then punched the surprised man..._hard_.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"WHAT WAS THAT _FOR_? OH, I THINK YOU KNOW _PERFECTLY_ WELL WHAT THAT WAS FOR!"Rins fumed. She gestured to Eve, who winced. "QUIT YOUR SULKING ALREADY! DO YOU THINK THAT EVE ISN'T WORRIED?! WELL, NEWSFLASH! SHE IS! SO CONSIDER HER FEELINGS AS WELL INSTEAD IF ONLY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF!" She panted a little from her shouting. Eve sweat-dropped. _'Lucky the walls are sound proof...'_

Sven stared at their purple-haired friend, and, much to the two girl's surprise, started to laugh.

"What?" Rinslet demanded. "What's so funny?"

"No-no...it's nothing," Sven stopped laughing, and looked out of the window again. "It was just really weird, you know, because I said those exact words to Train back when he was still obsessed with killing Creed. I punched him back then, too..." He chuckled. "Sorry...that wasn't gentlemanly of me before." Rinslet nodded, accepting the apology. Eve suddenly gasped.

"What?" Sven frowned.

"Sven! You're a genius!"

"He is?" Rins burst out, eying him critically.

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" Sven complained. "I invented a lot of gadgets too, you know!" Rins chosed to ignore him.

"Creed! We could go and ask Creed if he knows anything!" Eve said excitedly. Rinslet blinked, then clapped her hand.

"You're right! This could work!"

"Uh...that's a excellent idea, but...where does Creed live now anyways?" Sven asked.

"Er..."

"Um..."

Sven sighed. "I'll call Annette..."

* * *

Some time later, the trio pulled up outside Creed and Echidna's house on the hill. Sven whistled.

"Whoa! Would you look at the size of that?"

"It's huge alright..." Rins admitted.

"Anyway, let's knock," Eve said, snapping the two out of their trance.

"Oh, right!"

"So...who's gonna do it?" All three stood in front of the door.

"Um...I think that you should, Rins. You have experience, right?" Sven said.

"Huh? No, no, no, this is the job for a _gentleman_!" Rins countered.

"But you know them well..."

"No, I don't! You know them _way_ better than me."

"Are you kidding? Last time we fought, Train got Creed stuck in a wheelchair!"

"He's recovered!"

"No he's not!"

"Um...Sven?" Eve tugged at his sleeve.

"Huh? Oh, Eve! Sorry... what's up?"

"She's...right there you know."

"HUH?!" Sven and Rins looked up, to be met with the intimidating figure of Echidna.

"You were making such a racket out here that we could hear you from a mile away!" Echidna sighed. She glared at them. "What do you want? Creed hasn't done anything, you know, so don't you dare try blaming anything on him."

"No, of course not!" Sven said hastily.

"We're here to ask for a favor..." Rins explained.

"Echidna? Who's out there?" The voice sent chills down their neck. Echidna considered them carefully.

"Come in," She said at last, opening the door wider to let them in. "Creed! You have some visitors!"

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Creed sighed, studying the three people in front of him. "Take a seat..."

The trio sat down on a expensive-looking couch, shifting uncomfortably. Even though Creed was no longer an enemy, he _had_ tried to kill them. A lot. And sitting in your ex-enemy's living room was...new. The silence was heavy and awkward. Sven blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"How are your legs?"

Creed blinked, caught by surprise. "They're alright. The doctor says I may even make a full recovery."

"Um...that's good..."

"So the three people that hate me the most come for a visit to my house, asking for a favor?"

Sven nodded mutely.

"So, what is it?"

"Some masked people kidnapped Train," Eve said flatly. "We want to know if you know anything about them." Creed's mouth fell open in shock.

"Train's been kidnapped?!" He gasped. "H-how? How could anyone kidnap Black Cat?"

In a monotone voice, Eve explained the situation. Even Echidna eyes softened when Eve told them how she had felt so frustrated and useless when Train was taken. By the time she had finished, Creed was tapping his walking stick thoughtfully

"I see..." He sighed, sounding remarkably like Rins earlier.

"Do you know anything about it?" Eve demanded. Creed shook his head.

"Sorry, but no, I honestly don't. If I did, I would tell you." He huffed at their suspicious looks. "Hey! I don't want Train to die either, you know! I understand now why he wanted a free life." Everyone could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Oh..." Eve tried to hide her disappointment.

"But...I know some people that may," Creed said slowly. "Mind you, if you decide to go, you're on your own. I'm not exactly welcome there."

"Where?" Sven demanded.

"Why, can't you guess?" Creed raised an eyebrow. "The headquarters of the Chronos Numbers, of course."

**Sorry people, this chapter was kinda short... Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Oh, and I was supposed to do this for all of my stories, but I forgot for the last prologue...hehe...**

**Next Chapter - Meeting With the Chronos Numbers**


	3. Meeting With the Chronos Numbers

**Hi again everyone! A huge thanks to azure blue espion, bunny-loverXIV and Jujulapetoch for reviewing to my first (official) chapter! Here is the next one. Hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Black Cat. If I did then Train wouldn't have left Sven and Eve in the anime ending. Sorry, I'm just obsessed about how unfair that ending is. Sure, I'm well aware that it's for Train's happiness, but... wouldn't he be happier if he stayed with his friends? OK I better stop now, or I can go on complaining for _hours_. You should've heard me when I watched the DNAngel ending. Feel free to skip my boring moaning if there is ever a next time. XD. Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but Eve still has her shape-shifting powers. I try to make this a serious story, but I personally like humor and can't help but slip some in my work. But hey, int the original Black Cat they have humor too, despite the serious plot, right?  
**

**Meeting With the Chronos Numbers**

"Um...Sven?" Eve asked mildly.

"Yeah?"

"We're heading over to the Chronos headquarters, right?"

"Right."

"Then...why are we in the middle of a desert?"

"..."

Miles and miles of sand stretched beyond the horizon. As far as Eve could tell, they were lost.

"Yeah, I happen to want to know that as well!" Rinslet complained. "We've been driving for _hours_!"

"It's not _my_ fault that the map that Creed drew for us is completely useless!" Sven growled back.

"You call this thing a _map_?" Indeed, though Creed seems to be quite a good artist, judging from the paintings that decorated the many rooms of his house (or rather, mansion), he appears to have no mapping skills what-so-ever. The important piece of paper that was their only hope to find the Numbers, and their only clue to Train's whereabouts, resembled a two-year-old kindergartener's crayon sketch. _"__I_ call this a bunch of squiggles. Remind me again why he couldn't have just shown us on a normal map?"

Sven sighed. "He said that the Chronos HQ isn't mapped on any normal maps."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"Yup."

A few seconds later, the car spluttered, then stopped altogether.

"And let me guess. Out of gas?"

"..."

"..."

"Haha...yup."

* * *

"Finally!" Rins gasped, wobbling on her feet. "Five hours. Five hot, miserable hours we spent in that car, driving across the desert, _and then running out of fuel_, and it was only a _thirty minute_ drive from town?" In the end, admitting that they were lost and out of gas, they had retraced their steps back to where they started. Then they tried taking the actual path, and got there in less than an hour. "How in the _world_ did you manage to get us lost like that?" Sven ignored her.

"So, this where the Chronos headquarters?" Sven whistled. "Impressive." Indeed, the entire place was built like a fortress, though of a much lower profile than Creed's headquarters had been. In fact, you could hardly see it from far away. "I think that some of it would be underground..."

"This is where Train used to work?" Eve asked. All three of them was silent for a moment. They could easily imagine Black Cat, back from a mission with fresh blood stained on his jet black coat, walking through the huge black doors that marked the entrance of one of the strongest organizations in the world.

"Anyway," Sven cleared his throat noisily, and the moment was over. They weren't here to help the assassin Black Cat. They were here to help their friend, Train Heartnet. "Lets go." Pulling his hat on more firmly and tightening his hold on the silver briefcase dangling from his hand, he knocked on the door._  
_

"Yes?" a male voice crackled from a hidden loudspeaker. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"Sven Vollfied, sweeper; Rinslet Walker, Thief-for-hire; and Eve, bio-weapon."

"What's with the intro?" Rins hissed. Sven shot Eve a apologetic look, but Eve nodded encouragingly.

"We have to state ourselves clearly," Sven explained. "For all we know, we could be the targets of half a dozen guns." Rins looked around nervously.

"And your business here?" The voice prompted professionally.

"We request a face-to-face talk with..." Sven looked at his companions helplessly. They hadn't thought this far.

"Ask for Number 1, Sephiria Arks," Eve suggested. "Train said that although she's the leader of the Numbers, she's really nice."

"Sephiria Arks," Sven told the air around them.

"Understood. Your request shall be forwarded to Chronos Number 1, Miss Sephiria Arks," The voice droned. "Please wait momentarily." And it fell silent.

"It's _this_ easy?" Rins asked, bewildered.

"I suppose we didn't look suspicious," Eve commented. "And they know us. More or less."

"Do you think they'd agree to the talk?" Sven licked his dry lips nervously.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Rinslet replied.

* * *

"Are they about done?" The purple-haired thief snapped, fiddling with her locket absently. Eve looked up from where she was playing with two puppets of Rinslet and Sven that she had transformed her hands into. Puppet-Rinslet was in currently the process of beating up puppet-Sven.

"Well, it's a big organization, so I suppose that word takes time to get around," Sven shrugged. But Eve still noticed that he was tapping his leg as well.

"We apologize for the wait." The cool and collected voice was back. Everyone jumped to their feet. "Miss Sephiria Arks will now see you." With that, the heavy steel doors swung open. Standing in the doorway was Chronos Number 1 herself, Sephiria Arks.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Um, we have a favor to ask, actually," Sven replied.

"Oh? Then you had better come in." She beckoned for them to enter. The inside of the Chronos Headquarters was simply furnished, without anything extravagant, but nevertheless gave off an aura of importance.

"Not many people around, is there?" Rinslet quoted, looking around. Indeed, there almost seems to be no people at all.

"Most of the time erasers are on standby," Sephiria explained. She gestured to the doors that occasionally popped up every few feet. "These are their rooms, in which them spend most of their time. Mind you," She added, "we _do_ have our own outside lives as well."

"What do erasers do in their spare time?" Eve wondered.

"You'd be surprised what some of them get up to," Sephiria replied. It was spoken slightly jokingly, yet her smooth face did not even show the ghost of a smile. _'Train used to be like this,' _Eve thought, looking up at the stern woman. _'He was strict, unsmiling, and cold. But he has us now,' _She reminded herself firmly. _'He's changed. For the better.' _She hurried to keep up with the adult's longer strides. Finally, they were led to a Japanese-style door. This, she supposed, was Sephiria's room. Sephiria slid open the door, and the visitors gasped. The room was decorated tastefully, with delicate vases which contained all sorts of different flowers and a Japanese dining table. Definitely _not_ the type of room you would expect a eraser to have.

"Please, have a seat," Sephiria nodded to the plump cushions that lay arranged around the table.

"Er, thank you..." The guests each took a seat. Their host disappeared around the corner for a moment, and returned with four cups of tea in Japanese teacups.

"Go ahead and help yourselves," She produced a plate of small onigiri*, which was happily accepted.

"So what is the favor you mentioned earlier?" Sephiria asked, addressing Sven, who took a sip of tea.

"You see, we actually came to ask for information on something. A particular organization, as a matter of fact."

Sephiria nodded. "I see why you would want to ask us. But I'm afraid that some of our information is confidential." Rinslet opened her mouth to protest, but Sephiria raised a hand, silencing her. "But, as you have assisted us in the destruction of Eden-" Here Eve winced, recalling the memory, "-I will assist you as much as I can."

"That will be more than enough. Thank you." Sven gave Eve a careful look. Eve swallowed, then said to Sephiria;

"Train's been captured." The effect was immediate, and very much similar to Creed's. Sephiria choked on her onigiri, and Sven had to pound her on the back several times before she finally managed to gulp down some tea.

"H-Heartnet's been _captured_?" She demanded. Eve nodded.

"I saw it with my own eyes," She said quietly. "It was horrible." She then told Number 1 the whole story, from the beginning. She even told her about the painful last words that Train had said to her, which was something that she hadn't told Creed. Eve got the feeling that she could trust this person. Once she had finished, Sephiria pulled out a phone.

"Get someone into my room. Now." Then to the sweepers (and thief) she said, "Don't worry. Though he has left us, Heartnet was still once a member of Chronos, and a man that once saved us from destruction." She raised her chin proudly. "And Chronos always repays their debts."

"Thank you," Eve said. "I can't tell you how glad we are that..." He voice faltered. Sephiria studied the people in front of her. Their faces were fill of relief, and sadness from the loss of their friend. _'These are the people that Heartnet left for, and treasures,'_ She thought.

"How is Heartnet nowadays?" She asked suddenly, taking her visitors by surprise.

"He's good. He laughs a lot now, and he's always happy and casual." Eve smiled.

"_Too_ good, I'd say," Sven complained. "He eats far too much! No matter _how_ much money we make, he _still_ manages to spend at least half of it in one meal. And after that he just sleeps! He never even _thinks_ about all the money he spends on food." Much to their surprise, Sephiria laughed. It was a rare sound.

"So _that's_ what his real personality is?" She chuckled.

"You mean you didn't _know_ that he's like this?" They stared at their host, confused. Sephiria shook her head, still smiling despite herself.

"No. He never showed anyone anything but his assassin side. Cool, collected, emotionless - that was what people thought of him, even here." Her eyes stared into the distance. "He never got close to anyone, and never smiled at all. That's something, even for a member of Chronos. Most of us are considered 'cold' and 'heartless' from the people outside, but we all at least show _some_ of our other side to co-workers-"

"Sephiria-chan~!" A familiar voice called out, opening the door." Rins choked on her tea.

"_Jenos?_"

"Oh! Rins-chan!" The dark-haired man smiled. "Fancy seeing you here! What do you say to a dat-"

"Later, Jenos," Sephiria broke in. "For now, I want you to find someone from the information squad, and gather all the data you can about masked organizations and bring them here. Don't tell anyone about this."

"Understood," Jenos sulked. "Later, Rins-chan~!" And he left.

"As I was saying, we do show some of our other side to co-workers, particularly those of the same rank. However, _some_,like Jenos, are just always like that." She glared at the door that Jenos had walked through a few seconds ago. The other three nodded vigorously. "Heartnet, however, always remained cold to everyone, including Karl, the man that found him as a child and raised him."

"Was Train different back when he was a child?" Rins asked curiously. Sephiria waved her hand dismissively.

"No. He actually walked up to Karl and threatened him with a gun, in fact."

"What kind of a childhood has he had, that guy...?" Sven muttered.

"He never told you?" Sven shook his head. Sephiria sighed. "I must say, though, I'm not surprised. He never was one to talk about his past. He's only told Karl, who reported it to the elders, who told me. No-one else in Chronos even knows." She looked at them. "Would you like me to tell you?" Eve paused, then shook her head.

"No. I'd rather hear it from Train himself if he plans on telling us. _When_ we rescue him." Sephiria looked into the young girl's eyes, and saw nothing but determination there.

"Heartnet once tried to kill you," She said to the girl. "Why would you go such lengths for him?"

"Because he's like my brother," Eve replied. The response shocked Sephiria.

"A eraser as your brother?"

"_Ex_-eraser," Eve corrected. "And even back then, he had the perfect chance to kill me. Three times. Yet he never pulled the trigger." Sephiria nodded.

"He never did kill woman or children," She admitted. "I tried to tell the elders that, but they didn't listen." Sephiria smiled warmly. "Now I'm glad they didn't. Heartnet was a excellent gunman, but erasing just didn't suit him. This life which he lives now, the life of a 'Stray Cat', is, no doubt, the best choice for him."

"Sephiria-chan~!"

"Urgh, Mr Annoying is back..." Sven muttered.

"Here's the files you wanted!"

"Did you copy them?" Sephiria demanded.

"Sure did~!"

"OK then. You may leave."

"Rins-chan~, let's go on another date sometim-" Sephiria slid the door closed right in his face.

"These are all the information we have on masked organizations," Sephiria told Sven. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that I cannot help you anymore."

"Thank you." The three nodded, and left. Jenos was outside to show them out. Before she left, Eve looked back at Chronos Number 1.

"Train was right," She said.

"About what?"

"He said that you was really nice, and cared about your workers like friends." Sephiria blushed slightly at the unexpected praise.

"Heartnet really said that?"

"Yes. He said that you were one of the kindest people that he's ever met." Eve bowed, and hurried off.

"Heartnet..." Sephiria stared into the distance again. Her eyes warmed.

"Good luck."

* * *

_Somewhere unknown..._

_Train woke from a light slumber. He tested his bonds. He was chained to a wall by both his hands and wrists. Abandoning his attempts to get free, he looked wearily around his cell. The walls were slimy and damp, made of smooth rock. The door was made of iron. There wasn't even a window, and, since there were no lights, the entire cell was thrown into darkness. Not that the dark was really a huge issue to him, having trained to see in it. Train shivered. The cell was incredibly cold was well. Hie head jerked up as he heard the turning of a key. _

_"Good day to you, Mr Heartnet." Train inspected the man. He wasn't the same person that had brought him here - the voice was too low - and this man wore a brown coat instead of green._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Oh...didn't my friend explain?" He pulled Train up by the collar. "We want _you_, Train Heartnet. Or, should I say, the Black Cat?"_

_"I'll die before I join you," Train hissed._

_"Humm...that is unfortunate. Can't say I didn't try. Ah well, no matter...we have more than one way to make you join us, Mr Heartnet." He let him go. "And I must say, they all do involve a lot of pain." He clicked his gloved fingers. Two men holding whips stepped into the large room. "Feel free to beg for mercy," The man added. "However, you may have to scream quite loud to be heard." He laughed before leaving, swinging the door closed after him. Then the two masked men closed in...and Train started screaming._

**So that was the chapter, people! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

***Note - Onigiri means 'Rice ball' in Japanese.**

**Next Chapter - Hannya**


	4. Hannya

**Okay! Here's the new chapter, everyone! Sorry, short chapter, focuses more on Train. And I have nothing else to say, so lets get on with it! **

**Disclaimer - I (Unfortunately) do not own Black Cat.**

**Note - Hannya means 'Mask' in Japanese.**

**Hannya**

"Is it these masks?" Sven suggested, showing the picture to Eve, who shook her head, picking up another picture.

"These?" Rins asked hopefully. Eve shook her head glumly again.

"Why is there so many masked organizations?" Sven sighed, throwing down the paper he was holding and wearily picking up another. "Can't they just all be like Chronos?"

"Quit your whining," Rins growled. "How do you think Eve feels?" She hissed, glancing worriedly at Eve. They were trying to find some photos from the files that Sephiria gave them that matched the masks that Eve had seen.

"What did it look like again, Eve?" Sven asked for the dozenth time.

"Like I said, I can't remember," Eve sighed. "I'll remember it when I see it again." She picked up another photo from the organization 'Zodiac' (Seriously?), sighed, and put it down in the rejection pile.

"Can't you remember _anything_?" Eve thought as hard as she could. She had been in a state of shock at that time, so the memory was blurry.

"Yes..." She said slowly. "I remember a flash of white..."

"Well, that rules out 'Sabre-tooth' and 'Grey Light' at least," Rins threw the mentioned files into the growing pile.

"And it wasn't in the shape of an animal..."

"That took out 'Stampede' and 'Mantis', Sven announced excitedly. "Good work, Eve! Only a few more left!"

"Hey...could it be this one?" Rinslet held up a photo of a white mask with red markings around the eyes and a face painted in a permanent scowl.

"Yes!" Eve gasped. "That's it!" She and Sven clustered around the thin file that Rinslet was looking at.

"Lets see...Dark Organization No 9385," Rinslet read. "Code name - Hannya."

"A fitting name," Sven commented dryly.

"Shh!" Eve listened intently.

"Organization formed - unknown.

Members - unknown.

Threat - Green.

Leader - unknown.

Status - unknown."

"Do they know _anything_?" Sven growled impatiently.

"Green is good, right?" Eve asked.

"Green means not much of a threat," Rinslet agreed. "Hold on... at the bottom it says - 'May change to yellow'."

Sven frowned. "Are they becoming more active?"

Rins shrugged. "Hey, I'm only reading the paper."

"Does it say anything about the location?"

"Um..." Rinslet scanned through the precious few pages. "Not that I can se - wait! yes, there is something! Location. It's written only recently, but... Location - Clearsville. That's all..."

"Clearsville..." Eve stood up.

"Wait, Eve! We can't just head off!" Sven put a hand firmly on the girl's arm.

"But Train's in danger!" Eve protested.

"And do you think that he'd want you to rush headlong into danger for him?" Sven demanded. Eve froze. "No, he wouldn't, would he?" Sven continued. "What if you got hurt, or worse, captured, by Hannya because of him? How do you think he would feel?"

"He'd be really mad," Eve muttered. "And worried. He'd think that it was his fault."

"Exactly. And you know how rash that guy gets." Eve nodded.

"Good. So sit down, and we'll think of a good plan."

* * *

_At the Hannya headquarters...  
_

_"Well? Has he talked at all?" The man demanded._

_"No, sir," One of the masked whippers reported. "He shows reactions at being whipped by the Swipers, but remains unco-operative to our offers."_

_"Show him to me," The man ordered. Train's torturers obediently stepped aside to form a clear path to their prisoner. _

_And he was not a pretty sight._

_The whips - Swipers - proved not to be ordinary whips. They burned upon contact of skin, and Train's exposed upper body was already torn and covered in blood. He turned his golden gaze onto the newcomer, and sneered._

_"That all you got?" He challenged._

_"As I would expect from a Chronos Number," The man purred. "Leave," He barked to the half-dozen masked men gathered silently around the room. They saluted once, then turned and filed out the door._

_"Train Heartnet, I ask you once again - would you join us?"_

_"Over my dead body," Train spat._

_"We can't have that..." The man chuckled. It was not a nice sound, rather like sandpaper grating on iron. He clicked his fingers once again. The masked men returned, but this time they weren't carrying the Swipers. Instead, they each carried a long, thin blade. The man took one from the nearest masked men. "Obey us, Black Cat, and all the pain shall stop. However..." He abruptly struck, plunging the blade into Train's right hand. Train couldn't help but let out a small gasp. The pain was stronger than any other knife wounds that he had experienced. "Disobey, and you shall face a fate worse than death." He laughed again. "The blade is dipped in a specially prepared chemical that will bring out the strongest feelings of pain. You won't be falling unconscious, of course!" He paused, and touched Train's left hand, grinning. "You're originally left handed, are you not? My men shall not damage that precious left hand, I assure you. We don't want to cripple your fingers so that you can't use that lovely gun again, now do we? Oh, and your legs, I suppose. The rest of your body, however..." Smiling, he turned to his men. "Remember, do not kill him." Then he turned and left, and the men closed in once more...  
_

* * *

_"Oh my, my, my." The sunglasses man was back. How long had it been since the knife torture started? Minutes? Hours? Days? Train had lost count. His head swam with only one sensation - pain. As the man promised, the wounds wouldn't stop bleeding, and the pain was intensified to an almost unbearable level. "Aren't you the tough one? Most people would have broken down by now. But you're not acting so tough anymore, are you?" His words were greeted with silence. The man chuckled. "So, are you ready to join us now?" Train looked at him so coldly that it would make most people wither. Instead, the man laughed. "Not enough, I see..." He clicked his fingers. Train automatically winced, expecting more torture, but instead his bonds loosened, the clicked open. Train blinked in surprise. Noticing this, the man smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. "Looks like this type of persuading won't work on you..."  
_

_"You just noticed that?" The man's smile grew wider._

_"...But as I said before, we have lots of ways that, given time, will be sure to make you snap. Unfortunately, time is something that we do not have. Even now your 'friends' should be looking up information on our organization..." Two men walked up and took Train under the arms, pulling him roughly upright. "We will have to heal your wounds first though, or your body may not make it..."  
_

_"Make it through what?" Train demanded, but the man only smiled, showing his crooked yellow teeth._

* * *

_"And we're here!" The man announced, gesturing around the white laboratory-like room. He nodded to one of the beds that was lined up against the spotless walls. "Put him on one of that, and call one of the medical squad. Say that it's urgent. The man nodded, and hurried of.  
_

_"What are you gonna do to me?" Train growled._

_"You'll see, Train Heartnet..." The man replied. "Or then again, you won't see..."_

_"Stop talking in riddles!" Train snapped._

_"Let's just say that by the time that we are finished with you, you'll be gladly serving us...you see, in the medical department, over the years we have been creating a new type of medication that will completely and utterly...oh, shall we say brainwash? Completely brainwash you." Train visibly paled. Before he could say anything, the sound of voices reached them.  
_

_"...But the General said that it was urgent..."_

_"Oh, everything's URGENT, isn't it?" The second voice, female, snapped back. "It's doctor this, doctor that..." She reached the room, and glared around. "Alright, who is it this time? Bun I swear, the next person that comes to me saying that it's urgent will..." What she would do to them, they never found out, because just then she caught sight of Train. "Ohh! Aren't you a cutie?! A perfect specimen of his gender!" She cooed. _'Speciman?'_ Train glared at this woman, making her squeal all the louder. "So you__'re the assassin that they want to join? Now I see why!" She giggled.  
_

_"Calm down, Sasha," Mr Sunglasses sighed. "Don't get too excited and accidentally dissect him. We need him alive, Sasha. ALIVE."_

_"All right, no need to repeat it twice..." The woman named Sasha pouted. "Can't I just take, oh, lets say, 20 pints of blood?" Train choked._

_"W-what?" He spluttered._

_"Relax, Mr Heartnet," Train got the feeling that Sunglasses was rolling his eyes. "Sasha here is our doctor, and her hobby is finding the perfect specimen or each gender. Only problem is, she tends to get to excited and dissect the subject along the way." Catching sight of Train's horrified-despite-the-situation look, he grinned. "We'll make sure that she won't do the same to you, tough," He assured him._

_"Lot of good that's gonna do," Train muttered hatefully._

_"Do you have the chemical ready, Doctor?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yes!" She pulled out a small needle. "Right here." Train started struggling, but the masked men held him down._

_"Don't move sweetie, or it'll just feel worse," Sasha patted his head. Train recoiled at the contact. "Aw, come on kitty, I won't bite," She giggled. "Don't move now..." _

_The last thing that Train remembered was the needle piercing his skin, and then he blacked out into blissful unconsciousness_

**So? How was it? I wanted to focus mainly on Train this chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review!****  
**

**Next chapter - Black Cat**


	5. Black Cat

**Okay. My goal now is to get one chapter posted every day. Two at the latest. But homework is really a bother, so... Don't expect to much. But I'll try. _Try_.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Black Cat.**

**Black Cat**

"Right. Remember the plan." Sven whispered. They were right outside Hannya's base, and had plenty of preparation for breaking in and rescuing their friend. Well, sort of.

"What plan?" Rinslet demanded. "All you said was to go in, find Train and get out. You call that a plan?"

"Yup. You got a better idea?"

"..."

"Thought so." Sven peeked around the corner again. "Okay, let's move out."

* * *

_"Is he ready?" The man asked._

_"Almost," Sasha purred. "Almost, and...voila!" Golden eyes blinked open. The man peered over the bed, and was pleased to see no emotion in those eyes whatsoever._

_"Stand up," The man ordered. Train obediently did so, turning his blank gaze onto the man's face. "What is your name?"_

_"Train Heartnet," The teen replied. His voice was flat, as expressionless as his eyes. "Also the eraser working for Hannya, Black Cat."_

_"I see that the fake memories went well," The man commented to Sasha, who smirked._

_"Of course. What did you expect?"_

_"You exist to obey me," The man told him. "I am your master. You will do everything I say. You will not talk back, or have any unnecessary thoughts. Is that understood?" Train nodded.  
_

_"Yes, master."_

_"Sir! Sir! We have intruders!" A urgent voice called.  
_

_"Give me a visual," Sunglasses ordered.  
_

_"Yes, sir!" A few moments later, a enlarged picture of Sven and Eve showed up on the large screen stationed on the wall._

_"Do you know these people?"_

_"No."_

_"Good," The man smiled. "Your first mission, Black Cat. When I give the order, kill them." Train's eyes turned cold._

_"Understood, master."_

* * *

"Well, that was surprisingly easy. Not even an alarm..."

"I don't suppose that they really thought that anyone would be stupid enough to just walk in the front door," Rins replied sarcastically.

"Almost too easy..." Eve looked around warily, her hand at the ready.

"Why, thank you for noticing," A mocking voice said. The trio spun around, to be faced with a man wearing a dark-brown suit and sunglasses. Eve's eyes narrowed, and her arm transformed into a blade almost at once. "Impressive," The man quoted, with the air of inspecting an animal at the zoo. "Though I must say, I agree with the lovely lady over there. We knew that you were coming, and disabled the alarms."

"And why would you do that?" The man's smile grew wider and more pronounced.

"As to not disrupt the touching reunion, of course!" From the shadows, a figure dressed in black walked out. A figure that they recognized well.

"Train!" Eve gasped, barely able to contain her relief and joy. Then she froze as the man she thought of as a brother pointed his gun at them. Sven and Rinslet were equally shocked.

"T-Train? Sven and Eve looked up at the bot they'd been through so much with. What they saw was something they'd never even dared to imagine. Those were not they eyes of their friend they know so well. They were the eyes of an assassin.

"Train? W-what's wrong?" Her voice was shaky. "It's us! We're your friends!" Golden eyes stared back down at her, his gun hand firm and unmoving.

"I don't know who you are," He said clearly. "And I don't care. All I was told to do was to kill you." Eve's voice caught in her throat.

"What are you saying, Train?" Rins snapped. "We've been worried about you! Just hurry up and take care of that guy, so we can go home already!" Train remained still and unmoving.

"Like I said, I don't know you. Any of you."

"What are you-" Sven cut her off.

"Save your breath, Rins." He looked up at the young man, who stared back. "He's telling the truth. He really doesn't remember us."

"Why, aren't you a cold man?" Mr Sunglasses taunted. A sudden gunshot rang through the air. The bullet struck just at the foot at the man.

"Don't push it," Sven growled. Eve and Rins stared. They'd never - _never_ - seen their friend so mad. Obviously, he was much more disturbed about the situation than he let on.

"Oh, scary!" The man laughed. Then his voice turned icy as he added; "Bold move, but nevertheless the wrong one, Sweeper." In a split second, a black blur passed by Rins and Eve.

"No..." Eve realized too late. "SVEN!"

Sven froze. Then he slowly turned around. He froze again as he heard the clicking of a gun.

"Let him finish. It's only right that he should see his killer's face before he dies."

Sven turned, and was face to face with his old friend. The same eyes, the same features - no, not quite. Train's eyes were always amused, and his features were open. But this man's eyes were cold, emotionless, and his face was closed, not showing any expression. Sven stared back, deep into those once-teasing golden eyes. What he saw made his spine tingle.

"Well?" The man sneered. Sven didn't need to ask what about.

"Sven...tell me it's not true..." Eve said, her voice barely higher than a croak. "Please..."

Sven took a deep breath. "He's not our friend anymore, Eve," He said gently.

"No..." Eve shook her head, almost sobbing. "No..."

"It can't be..." Rinslet murmured. "It's not possible..."

"He's the Black Cat."

**Really short chapter this time... I'll try to make up for it next chapter. Sorry!**

**Next Chapter - What He Saw in Those Eyes**


	6. What He Saw In Those Eyes

**Hehe, want to know what happens to our friend Sven? Read on! Sorry, another short chapter... Hey, I only said that I'd _try_ make up for it. But at least I'm (basically) updating every day!  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Black Cat  
**

**What He Saw In Those Eyes**

"He's the Black Cat."

Sven words rang in Eve's ears. It couldn't be possible...

"Train, no! Don't!" Rins cried. Eve snapped back to reality.

"Nice try, Sweepers," The man jeered. "But we have won. Game over." He grinned horribly, nodding at Train, who tightened his grip around his gun, ready to fire.

"Checkmate."

"NO!" Eve screamed, rushing forwards, but knowing full well that they would be much too late. The deadly bullet was fired. The sound echoed through the room. "No..."

"Whoops," A voice chuckled. "You may be wrong on that one, Mister. We're just getting started!"

"Jenos!"

"In the flesh," Jenos bowed. Eve's head whipped around to Sven.

"Sven! You're alright!" She said, relieved. Sven was, indeed, perfectly fine, though looking equally surprised, and looked at Jenos questioningly.

"Of course he is," Jenos smiled. "My strings caught the bullet before it made contact." He gestured at Train. "What's the deal with Thirteen, anyways?"

"Not sure," Rinslet replied. "I think they brainwashed him..."

"Ah well. Anyways, as long as I'm here, everything will be fine," Jenos grinned. 'So, Rins-chan, will you go on a dat-"

"We'll discuss that afterwards," Rins broke in. "For now, we have to save Train!"

"You thinks it'll be that easy?" Sunglasses jeered. "Don't forget, I've got Chrono's ex-Number Thirteen completely under my control." He sneered. 'How are you gonna 'save' him without hurting your precious little friend?" He paused. "Whoops! Did I say _friend_? I meant ex-friend." He clicked his fingers, and Train aimed Hades at them again.

"Jenos, please help us!" Eve begged, her eyes filled with tears. "Train right now is exactly the same as I used to be - nothing more than a tool."

"She's right," Sven huffed, having just escaped his near-death encounter of the day. "We have to help him. He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Oh, you're wrong from that aspect, Sweeper," The man smiled. "Train here - or should I say Black Cat? - knows _exactly_ what he's doing. He has all of the skills, heart and mind of the eraser that he truly is. The only thing that's changed is that he's working for _us_ now. The only way for you to 'save him', did you call it? The only way to do that would be to kill him."

"You're wrong!" Eve shouted. "Train's still Train!" She stared deep into the boy's eyes. "Train! Try to remember!" Eve begged. Then, for the briefest of moments, she thought she saw a flicker in those golden eyes. Then they hardened again. The moment was brief, and too fast to see what it meant, but it was definitely there. She was sure of it. And it gave her hope.

"Enough of this foolishness," The man snarled. "Black Cat!" Faster than she could blink, Train was right if front of Eve, his gun pointing directly between her eyes.

"Eve!" Sven shouted.

"Don't move," Train said quietly. The voice itself was enough to stop the man, who froze in his tracks. This wasn't Train. This was a trained assassin, who would not hesitate to fire.

_'Reminds me of that night,' _Eve shivered. _'The night we first met..."_

* * *

_The brown-haired teen was pointing a delicately decorated gun at the younger blonde girl._

_"Stop!" The green-haired man yelled, barging in. "You can't do this!"_

_"It's my job," The boy replied. His voice was void of any emotion._

_"Job?" The man spat. "You're just Chrono's pet cat!"_

_The boy ignored him. Instead, his finger began to pull on the trigger of the gun. Then he froze as the girl's cold fingers lightly grasped his own.  
_

_"Blood..." She whispered, not letting go. "I smell blood..."_

* * *

"Blood," Eve whispered, gently wrapping her hands around the assassin's gun. "I smell blood..."

Train stared at her. She stared boldly back.

"What are you waiting for, Black Cat?" The man demanded. "Do it! Pull the trigger!" But that was all the time that Jenos needed.

"Eve! Duck!"

Eve obeyed, and silky threads darted above her.

"Do you plan on killing the boy as well?" Sunglasses raised an eyebrow. Jenos smiled back.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was just about to take him away!" He replied.

"What?" The man stiffened, noticing the threads. "Oh, I see...you're number seven, aren't you?"

"The one and only," Jenos said mockingly. The threads were already fastened around Train, though not tightly enough to hurt him. "And I'd stop struggling is I were you, Thirteen," he added. "It just goes even tighter." Sunglasses sighed.

"Ah well... I suppose that this is as far as playtime goes," He sighed. "Train? We're leaving."

"What?" the companions looked at the strings that held Train, only to find them twisted around a pole instead. The real Train was already halfway up the steps to join the man.

"Wait!" Sven shouted after them. "You can't just leave!"

The man looked back, sneering. "Oh, don't worry, Vollfied. We'll meet again, under less pleasant circumstances. Come, Train." Train looked back at the group at the bottom of the steps, and then walked after the man.

* * *

"Well, that was nice. What on earth are we gonna do now?" Rinslet growled. She looked around the room that they'd rented. "Hullo? Can someone at least answer?"

"Eve, you say his eyes as well, didn't you?" Sven said suddenly. Eve nodded.

"I saw a flicker," She said uncertainly. "Did you-" the older man nodded. Rins glared.

"Hello?! Will anyone tell me what this is about? What about his eyes?" She looked at Sven. "You told us that they were the eyes of Black Cat, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Sven replied. "But even Black Cat has a heart."

"You mean-"

"I saw the same gleam when Train was about to kill me in Torneo's mansion," Eve told her. "Right before he stopped just before he fired." Hope began to show in the thief's face.

"You mean...he's..."

Sven nodded. "He's still in there. All _we_ have to do, is to get him out."

**Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review and tell me!**

**Next Chapter - Hope**


	7. Hope

**Hi everyone! I'm finally motivated enough to continue this story. Anyways, let's just get on with it...  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Black Cat.**

**Hope**

_"Gah!" Train Heartnet collapsed, leaning on the wall.  
_

_"Hummm... I suppose it really was too much for his body to take the injection in such a state," Sasha observed. "I was already impressed that he managed to last that long. This guy really is on a whole new level." Love hearts swooned around her. "Just as I would expect for the perfect specimen~!"_

_"Control yourself, Sasha," Sunglasses ordered. Then he turned back to Train, who was already starting to bleed. After all, they'd been in a tight schedule. The doctors had only performed the most basic of first aid - and the fact that he couldn't feel any emotion doesn't mean that he can't feel pain. "See to his wounds. Get the best doctors on the case - I don't want him to be damaged."  
_

_"Fine then," Sasha pouted. Several masked men dressed in white lab coats hurried into the room, carrying a stretcher. They placed the now unconscious Train on it, and walked out again. Between the fine line between awake and asleep, an image drifted, uninvited, back into Train's mind. The memory of that lime-haired man, and the blonde girl._

* * *

"Oh, this is so frustrating!" Rins banged her fists on the table.

"Calm down, Rins-chan," Jenos soothed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "After all, some people are even more worried then you," He whispered into her ear. Rins nodded. She glanced worriedly Eve. The young girl had always been small, but in her distress she appeared to be even smaller. Small and fragile. Ever since she'd seen Train in that state, Eve had remained like this, sitting with her arms folded over her legs.

"Eve," Rinslet said quietly. "He's gonna be fine." The girl nodded, but even to Rins the nod seemed half-hearted. _Oh, who am I kidding, _She sighed. _We don't even know for sure whether he's even in there or not._ Sven had gone to Annette earlier, hoping for some info on reversing brain wash formulas, and no-one had really spoken since. Especially Eve, who hadn't even eaten after three hours. "You should eat something," Rins added, gesturing to the sandwich that Jenos had kindly made for them. The only response was a shake of her head. Rins had enough. She stood up, stalked over to Eve, and planted both hands firmly on her shoulders. Eve looked up dully.

"This has gone far enough, Eve," Rins said firmly. "Do you think that ruining your body like this is gonna make Train better _when_ he comes back?" She demanded, putting extra emphasis on the _when_.

Eve hesitated, and shook her head slowly.

"Exactly. So eat up, look after yourself, and then we can go after Train, and give that creepy sunglasses guy a piece of our mind." A small smile tugged at the corners of Eve's mouth at Rinslet's tone, and she nodded, picking up the offered sandwich. She bit into it - surprisingly, it was pretty nice, considering that a eraser made it. At that moment, Sven came bursting into the room. Eve immediately dropped the sandwich, her appetite lost again. Rinslet sighed, and gave Sven a you-just-had-to-come-in-right-this-minute glare. Sven, however, ignored her.

"Well?" Eve asked breathlessly. "Is it possible?"

"Annette said new brain wash chemicals nowadays are really powerful," Sven replied, and Eve's heart sank. "But," He continued, "It is not impossible."

"Yes!" Rinslet and Eve hugged, and Jenos said, "I told you so! Do I get a hug as well?"

"But to do that," Sven added, suddenly businesslike, "We will have to bring back Train, and try and make him remember, step by step. There's a 95% chance that he'll never remember."

"But there's still a 5% chance of success, right?" Eve pointed out. "Even 5% means that it's not impossible." Sven smiled proudly, and nodded.

"So, when do we make our move?" Rins asked.

"Tonight."

* * *

_Alarms blared through the fortress-like building. Sunglasses's head jerked up from the report he was reading.  
_

_"What is it?" He snapped the messenger that just hurried into his office._

_"Well sir, there appears to be a disturbance at the front," The man replied, (and though you could not see it) licking his dry lips nervously._

_"Give me a visual," He barked._

_"Yessir!" Seconds later, a security camera showed Jenos Hazard and Eve attempting to break the wall. _

_"Send out the disposal squad," Sunglasses ordered. "Dispose of these people!"_

_Due to the panic and confusion of the moment, no-one bothered to wonder where the other two members of the gang had went._

* * *

"Are you sure it's over here?" Rinslet hissed.

"Ouch! That's my foot you're leaning on!"

"Oh, sorry."

"And in answer to your earlier question...no. I'm just going where my instincts lead me."

"Don't you have a GPS tracker on that guy?" Rins snapped, irritated.

"I did," Sven huffed, "Until they disabled it."

Sven and Rins were crawling in Hannya's air vents. Rins just couldn't understand _why_ bad guy just _had_ to have dirty air vents.

"Achoo!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry..."

After several more moments of crawling, they finally reached an opening. Sven stopped, and peeked into the room beyond. It was some kind of a storage room.

"Nope. Not his one."

And they continued to the next opening. The room beyond was some kinda bathroom. A surprisingly clean one.

"Wrong again."

The next one, however, proved to be a hospital room. Sven just got a look at it before a bullet almost went through his head.

"That's the one."

'How'd you know?"

"I almost got killed finding it," He explained sarcastically.

"Oh."

"Who's up there?" The painfully familiar voice called.

"Easy! We're not your enemy..."

"Then show yourself!" Train demanded. Sven slowly climbed down, with Rinslet following close behind. They raised their hands in a non-threatening way. Sven realized, with a shock, that under the clothes, he was covered in bandages.

"What happened to you?" He burst out. Being partners for almost to years, he just can't help being worried for the younger teen.

"That's none of your business," Train replied coldly. Hades was still aimed at Sven's heart, so he didn't follow on the subject. "Why are you here? If you don't tell me, I'll shoot you."

"It's a long story. Will you be able to listen?" Train continued staring at him, but didn't shoot, so Sven took it as a 'yes'. He took a deep breath. "Listen, this may come as a shock...but we're actually your friends." Sven thought that he saw the flicker in Train's eyes again, but it was gone so quick that he couldn't be sure. "The Sunglasses man from yesterday brainwashed you somehow. _They're _your enemy. _Our_ enemy. If you want proof, then just look at all those wounds on your body! They did this to you when they captured you. The girl you saw yesterday? You were trying to save her. But they overpowered you, and took you. We've been trying to get you back ever since." He couldn't help the note of desperation that had crept into his voice. "Please..." He whispered. "Believe me." And he fell silent. This was the most important moment of the procedure - whether Train believes them, and they leave _with_ Train, or he doesn't, and they get their heads blown off _by_ Train. Eye contact was important at this point - as Annette had informed him, 'Eyes are the windows to the soul'_. _You could tell any emotions by the person's eyes - sadness, anger, happiness. So he fixed his eye onto Train's, and the two just stood there. Hades was still aimed squarely at his chest. Rinslet held her breath.

"Do you really want to be like this, Train?" Sven said quietly, still staring into his eyes, demanding a truthful answer. "You once told me, you know, that the reason that you wanted to become a sweeper was that you didn't like life as an eraser for Chronos - living the life of a pet cat. You've come so far. Are you going to just throw all of that away now?"

"My, my..." Another voice chuckled. "What a touching moment..." Sven broke the eye contact, and scowled at Sunglasses, who had just entered the room. Then the voice turned cold. "But I'm afraid that you've underestimated us a little too much." He clicked his fingers (apparently that's the signal for like _everything _around here) and two men dragged in the tied-up and beaten-up Jenos and Eve. "Just because we're a small organization, doesn't mean we don't have at least _some_ good people," He purred.

"Train!" Eve cried.

"Black Cat! Kill them!" Sunglasses ordered.

"Train! Remember what I told you!" Sven murmured. Train hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Sunglasses snapped. "Didn't you hear me? I said KILL THEM! I am your master! You must OBEY ME!"

"GAH!" Train suddenly grabbed his head, collapsing to his knees. His head hurt - it felt almost as if it was going to split into two. One side wanted to obey his master's orders - the other half acknowledged the ring of truth is Sven's words, and memories struggled to surface. Him laughing...sitting around the table with his friends...catching their bounty's together...joking, arguing, smiling...

"S...Sven?"

"Train!" Sven ran over, clasping Train's shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"My...head...GAH!" Sven's face swam in and out of vision.

"TRAIN!"

"P..Prin...Princess?"

"Stop!" Sunglasses hissed. "This has gone far enough! Sasha!"

"On it, sir!" A woman in a white lab coat appeared in the doorway, giggling. She was holding syringe in one hand.

"What are you gonna do?" Sven covered the moaning Train protectively.

"Out of the way, OLD MAN!" It happened so suddenly. Sven felt some kind of a mental force, and he was thrown back.

"Sven!" Rins dashed fowards.

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH MY SPECIMEN!" Sasha pushed outward with her hand, and Rins was also thrown back. Sven could only watch helplessly, held down by the mysterious force, as the smiling woman leaned down and injected the liquid into Train. He had a good idea on what it might me.

"No..." He whispered, reaching out with one hand, even though he knew that it was useless.

"Train..." Eve sobbed. "Don't turn back into that kind of person again...please...no..."

They could only watch as Train grew still...

**Sorry, maybe that was a little OOC, but hey, it was a emotional situation. It's not really easy writing stuff like this!**** Hope you liked it, and please review!  
**

**Next Chapter - What Friends Do For Each Other.**


	8. What Friends Do For Each Other

**Alright! New Chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, Sven Vollfied, bunny-loverXIV, azure blue espeon, Guest, Yuki, This-Is-Where-My-Name-Should-Be, Jujulapetouch, and Sweet Cynthia. And that's basically it, so...yeah. I'm gonna try to write in a character's POV for the first time, so sorry if it sounds weird...  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Black Cat.**

**What Friends Do For Each Other**

"I think this has gone on long enough," Sunglasses smiled, showing his crooked brown teeth. "He's already under our control again - there's nothing you can do anymore, now that the second doze has been injected."

"I don't think so!" Rinslet replied sharply, balling her hands into fists. Sven threw her a sharp look - _don't do anything rash._ Rins gritted her teeth, then relaxed her hands a little.

"We're not going to leave without Train," Eve said stubbornly from her spot, tied up by Sunglasses foot with the passed-out Jenos. Sunglasses gave her a vicious kick, and she cried out in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Sven growled, coughing a little blood. It hadn't just been a push, whatever that crazy woman did to her. His whole body hurt, and his organs felt like they'd been twisted into knots.

"Still acting like a gentleman, even in your final moments?" Sunglasses jeered. "Very brave."

"What d'ya mean, final moments?" Sven grinned weakly. "I don't plan no dying any time yet!" And with that, the smoke bomb blew. Thick black smoke poured out of the timed bomb that he had 'accidentally' dropped when Sasha had used that weird technique on him. Sunglasses was now swearing and cursing like there was no tomorrow. They weren't prepared for this - after all, Hannya was a small and inexperienced organization.

"HURRY UP AND CLEAR THE SMOKE!" he roared, frantically waving the smoke away. "THEY MUST NOT GET AWAY!" Then another thought struck him. "BLACK CAT! WHERE IS BLACK CAT!?" He grabbed a masked servant who happened to be running by. "Where's the boy!?" He asked, barely controlling his temper.

"I..I don't know, sir!" the man squeaked. Sunglasses growled, then threw him to one side. The man's head hit the wall, and moved no more. Sunglasses's eyes scanned the ground, but there was no sight of Black Cat, or any of his enemies.

* * *

"Oh my _god_, I can't believe we actually made it out of there alive!" Rinslet gasped, supporting a woozy Jenos, who just woke up.

"Is Train OK?" Eve asked, looking worriedly at the small figure slumped over Sven's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," the green-haired man assured her. "He's been through worse. Anyhow, what _I'm_ more worried about is what he'll so when he wakes up..." his voice trailed off.

"He'll forget us again, won't he?" Eve said quietly. Sven bit his lip, and Rinslet took a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Don't worry," Sven said, at last. "We'll make sure he never has to go back to that horrible place, and get his memories back. It's what friends do for each other."

"Yeah..." Eve started walking towards the small car, and Sven and Rins exchanged sad looks before following.

* * *

_Train's POV_

_The boy walked into the house, happily swing his school bag in one hand. It had been a really tiring day, and he couldn't wait to tuck into the salmon riceballs that his mother had promised to make earlier this morning._

_"Mum!" he called out, "I'm back!" He was greeted with silence. The boy frowned. She shouldn't be gone at this time of the day. "Mum?" he called again. "Dad?" Still no reply. Okay, now he was really worried. Taking of his shoes, he opened the door to the living room. The school bag dropped to the ground with a thump. His eyes widened in shock, and a horrible scream ripped through the air. It was only afterwards when he realized that it had been his own. "MUM!" He sobbed, running towards the bodies. "DAD! No...no..." He said this over and over again, as if repeating it would somehow change the horrible truth. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening..." he murmured, refusing to accept what his eyes presented in front of him. Then he heard a 'click', and froze. A tall man with long hair stepped out of the shadows, with a gun aimed right at his head.  
_

_"I'll give you a choice, kid," the man said cooly. "Do you want to live, or die?"_

I woke up, panting. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what that dream had been about. It felt important...but even as I tried to grasp at the memory, it faded out into blackness. Opening my eyes again, I studied my surroundings. It was a wooden room, with a small TV in the corner and a mirror hanging on the near wall. I stare at my reflection. It stared back. Train Heartnet, assassin. Eraser for Hannya. But who was Train Heartnet, in any case? I struggle to file through my memories. The only problem was, the earliest memory that I have was waking up in the hospital bed. Then I greeted my master, and Sasha. After that, some intruders came in, and master ordered me to take care of them...I frown. What happened after that? After the order, there's only a blank space.

The door to the room creaked open, and I was instantly on high alert. In one smooth motion, I stand up and pull out Hades, aiming it right at the door. A little girl with long yellow hair stepped through, and froze when she saw me.

"T...Train?" How did she know my name?

"Don't move," I said. She winced at the sound of my voice.

"You still don't...remember?" she asked slowly. What did she mean?"

"I know all that I have to know," I replied coldly, my gun unwavering. Was she one of the intruders? Did they bring me here? "Who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Eve," She replied. "This is...my friend's house, I guess..." Just then, a green haired man dressed in a suit walked in.

"Is he awake ye...oh. I guess he is."

"Who are you?"

"Sven Vollfied, sweeper," he slowly raised his hands with his palms facing towards me. "Calm down, and lower the gun. We're not your enemies."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Hey, listen...I'd love to tell you everything, but it's kinda hard to concentrate when you're getting threatened with a gun, so..." I hesitate, then lower Hades. I haven't been given any orders to kill them again, so I decide to keep them alive. For now.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"We brought you here because you've been brainwashed by your 'master'," the man called Sven said bluntly. I blinked.

"I don't believe you."

"Ah...I thought we'd bump into this particular problem..." Sven sighed, pulling a hand through his hair.

"I've been serving Hannya for as long as I can remember-"

"And how long has that been?" Sven broke in, his head tilted to one side. I gotta say, he really got me there.

"That's none of your business," I reply. Gods, that sounded pathetic.

"I see..." The man's eyebrow went up mockingly, and I suddenly felt a strong urge to punch him. Strange. It wasn't like me to punch out of irritation, but something about the guy just really annoys me, yet not in a enemy way...does that even make sense? "So, are you gonna kill us?" I was taken aback by that question. He said those words so casually, as if it was a joke. I shrugged. He nodded, satisfied. "So if you're not gonna kill us, then lets go downstairs and have some breakfast."

**Oh wow, that chapter sounded weird. Sorry about that. Sorry about any OOCness. I'm open to any ideas on what should happen next, people! Please review and tell me what you thought!  
**

**Next Chapter - Sweeping with the Cat.**


	9. Sweeping WIth The Cat

**Helloooo, people! I'm BACK! I got abducted by aliens, and got taken halfway across the galaxy, but I escaped, and now I'm back in business! (Well, that's my excuse, anyways ****) Gods, I hate this chapter. I think it must be even worse than all my other chapters *sighs*, and they're usually bad enough. I just read some awesome fanfic stories (after coming back to Earth, of course *ahem*), and I am SO depressed right now. My story can't even BEGIN to compare with theirs *sobs*. I wasn't even gonna publish this chapter, but I figured, "Oh, whatever" and decided to post it anyways. So let's see what happens…**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Black Cat.**

Train walked slowly into the kitchen, and saw a purple-haired woman sitting at the table with a glass of water in front of her.

"Hey, Train!" she said, smiling a little nervously. "Jogged any memories yet?" Tran gave her a quizzical but hard look, and she sighed. "Guess not…"

"Where's Jenos?" Sven asked, taking bowls out of the cupboard.

"He went back to Chronos HQ," Rinslet replied, taking a sip from the cup. "Poor guy… I hope he doesn't get killed for helping us."

Sven gave a slight chuckle. "Nah, he'll be able to talk his way out of it somehow."

Train paused, frowning. _Chronos…_ That sounded kinda familiar.

"Oh, sorry! Forgot that you had amnesia. Chronos is the name of the organisation that you used to work for," Sven explained. Gods, it felt weird telling Train about his own past.

"Chronos…" Train murmured to himself.

"No need to think about all that right now!" Rins interrupted, forcing a cheerful note into her voice.

"Um, right!" Sven agreed, nodding. "Breakfast is served!"

Breakfast turned out to be… salmon rice balls? Train raised an eyebrow, and Sven shrugged.

"We're on a tight budget here," the green-haired man said defensively. "All we could afford was salmon (that was on sale) and rice. Be glad I even took the time to make it!"

The truth was, Eve and the others had discussed the matter of breakfast beforehand. Train had always loved salmon (or any fish, for that matter) rice balls, and they hoped to jog some of his memories. Train picked up a rice ball, and the others watched with baited breath. Train took a bite. And another. And another. Then he reached for another one. Before long, the whole half dozen rice balls have been completely devoured by the hungry cat.

Train blinked, evidently surprised that he'd just eaten six rice balls in under two minutes. Sven and the others let out a breath they hadn't noticed they were holding.

"Geez!" Sven snapped, regaining his composure. "You could've at least saved us some!" Train only shrugged, with… was that a hint of a smile playing around his lips?

* * *

"Alright, people! We. Are. Completely. Out. Of. Money." Sven announced, deliberately pronouncing each word. "Which means… we need to get a JOB!"

Train raised an eyebrow. "Job?"

"We're sweepers," Eve explained in her quiet voice. "We take jobs to capture criminals, and earn money from the reward."

"Bad news – you and your partners here are almost always broke!" Rins hooted with laughter. Sven gave her a death glare.

"My… partners?" Train echoed.

"Yeah." Eve spoke up, so quiet you could hardly hear her. "We used to be like a… family, in a way. Laughing, complaining, carefree…"

"Living like strays," Sven nodded, chuckling. The words 'family', 'carefree' and 'strays' stirred something in Train.

"You can stay here if you-"

"No," Train broke in, cutting Sven off mid-sentence. "I want to come."

Sven sent the girls a dubious look. Logically speaking, Train _should_ be staying at the safehouse, with Hannya still after him. Eve seemed to guess what he was thinking, but she hesitated, and gave a slight nod. Sven glanced as Rinslet. The thief bit her lip, thinking, but also nodded in agreement. Sven sighed, but he knew what they were thinking. Train worked in strange ways. Making him stay cooped up in a house will probably make his condition _worse_ than it already was, while taking his sweeping could do more good than harm.

"Alright then... Let's go."

* * *

"Okay, so this is the plan," Sven began. "We're gonna be 'fishing'."

"Fishing?"

"Luring out the target with a bait," Eve said, not taking her nose out of her book.

"Oh…"

"Exactly." Sven pulled out a bright yellow dress with a flourish. "And this target seems to like attacking woman, and torturing her before killing her. Most un-gentlemanly." He gave a sudden, evil grin. "So… Train, put this on."

* * *

"Am I the only one getting deja-vu?" Sven grumbled, straightening his matching yellow hat.

_10 minutes ago…_

"_Oh, heck no!" Train exclaimed, eyeing the canary yellow dress with something close to disgust on his features._

"_You're an eraser, aren't you?" Sven pushed the dress closer towards Black Cat. "Erasers should be willing to do anything to kill their targets!"_

"_But according to you, I quit being an eraser, didn't I?" Train countered, scuttling further away from the offered dress. "Besides, even killers have a certain line they DO NOT cross."_

"_Paper, scissors, rock then!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_I can be the bait," Eve offered._

_Too late. Train got scissors, and Sven got paper._

"As if I could let Eve do this on her own!" Sven complained. "Sure, she's getting better, but…"

His thoughts were disrupted when a gunshot rang through the air. Sven's head jerked up, and he began sprinting in the direction of the shot as fast as the dress allowed him to.

_Please, don't kill anyone, Train!_ Sven begged silently. Then – _Stupid dress. How the heck can women run in this thing?_

After several corners, he finally reached the source of the sound. Train and Eve stood over the body of their target. The target wasn't moving.

"Did you kill him?" Sven gasped, rushing over to check the pulse. He gave a sigh of relief as he felt the slow but steady beating.

"No," Train replied, tilting his head. "You said capture, didn't you?" Sven nodded, noting how the bullet had been shot straight to the leg.

"He ran," Train explained unnecessarily. "So I shot him."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to kill him," Sven commented drily. Much to his surprise, Train paused.

"It wasn't as difficult as I thought to resist the urge," Train admitted, throwing him a questioning look.

Sven nodded. "That'll be because you learned to suppress it through all our years of sweeping," he confirmed with a hint of pride in his voice.

Eve smiled to herself. On the inside, she had been really worried when Train had drawn his gun when the target had turned to run. But now, she could see there was nothing to be worried about. Even if Train's mind didn't remember sweeping, his body obviously did. He'd aimed right at the leg without any hesitation, while a normal eraser would instinctively aim for the head or heart. It was proof that their friend was still in there.

"Why don't we celebrate?" Sven grinned. "Train can pay!"

"Pay it yourself, gramps!" Train stopped abruptly, shocked by what he'd automatically said. His mouth had just moved by itself, as if he was used to saying that.

Sven and Eve showed equal shock for a split second, then recovered.

"Why you little-! I'm a gentleman, not gramps!"

Laughing, the group ran down the length of the little ally way, with Sven cursing as he repeatedly tripped over his dress. Eve's heart warmed as she heard Train's much-missed laugh. The sound was quiet and slightly hesitant, as if he wasn't used to using it, but it was a start.

_You were right, Train,_ she smiled, thinking back to Train's last words before he was taken to Hannya HQ. Those words she had thought of back then as a final farewell suddenly took a completely new meaning. _You never really did forget us._

***Crawls under blankets to hide* I'm sorry, alright? But hey, I **_**did**_** try.**

**Please review!**

**P.S does anyone know what happens if you're a Beta? Cause I really like checking people's work, so I want to become a Beta. The problem? I HAVE NO IDEA HOW! Well, I know the filling-out-beta-profile thing, but how do you actually check people's stories? Do you just tell them all their mistakes etc. in a PM? (Heck, that'll be hard). If anyone knows, please help (cause I'm a total newbie at this)! Thanks!**


End file.
